Solidarité Masculine
by Encens
Summary: Qui de mieux ( ou de pire ) que vos deux rivaux pour vous pousser à vous déclarer à la fille que vous aimer .


**Bonjour/Bonsoir , voici un petit One short écrit à une heure du matin le jour de la saint valentin , bien sur c'est assez loin de mon style habituel mais un peu de changement et de légèreté ne fait pas de mal , suite à votre demande je l'ai relu , corrigé et légèrement modifié . j'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour un nouveau One-short dans un autre registre .**

-Tu vas me le demander encore combien de fois ? dit Shouto en levant ses yeux au ciel un tantinet exaspéré par l'insistance visiblement inépuisable de son ami.

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu capitules , allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as si peur que ça d'aller lui demander de sortir une après-midi avec toi.

-Je n'ai jamais mentionné une quelconque « peur », ni même que j'avais l'intention d'inviter Yaoyaoruzu quelque part, si tu y tiens tellement tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

-Oui, mais moi je ne passe pas mon temps à la reluquer en cours pendant des heures, ni à jeter un regard mauvais à Mineta à chaque fois qu'il commente sa plastique, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu ne la considère pas juste comme une amie.

\- à l'évidence, tu as tort, je suis bienveillant envers elle, comme un ami devrait l'être c'est tout.

Midoriya rapporta sa main à son visage, Shouto était irrécupérable, il continuait à nier en bloc ce qui était clair comme du Cristal pour tous les étudiants de la seconde A, pire, il refusait de faire le moindre effort .même si c'était dans son intérêt, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui puisse lui mettre « un coup de pied aux fesses » et il se précipita dans la salle commune pour la ramener à sa chambre.

-Hey double Face !

-Oh un pétard mouillé !

-Je t'éclaterais la gueule demain à l'entrainement pour ça mais pour l'instant –

il le saisit par le col et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune, qui était vide à cette heure-ci du soir, sous le regard estomaqué de Midoriya Qui les suivit d'un pas précipité , craignant presque pour la vie de Shouto .

Bakugo le jeta brusquement sur le canapé, le temps qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, Katsuki lui assena une tape sur la tête, histoire d'être sûr qu'il allait bien lui prêter attention.

-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !

-C'est toi qui me rends malade à faire ton réticent là

-Quoi ?

-Déjà que ça me met en rogne de te voir me dépasser niveau résultats, mais savoir que c'est en plus, un pleutre comme toi incapable d'inviter la fille qu'il aime à un rencard, ça me fout la haine putain.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous mêler de ma vie ? Momo n'est qu'une amie et bonne camarade de classe il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue merde

-Ah bon ? une amie ? tu baves quasiment sur elle à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, ça en deviens carrément gênant pour tout le monde, tu le fais même pas discretos en plus, et je ne parle même pas de tes petits « oh yaoyoruzu , tu te sens mal ? tu veux une tisane ? » « oh yaoyoruzu tu veux quoi à manger ? je t'apporte ton plateau » , tu lui garde toujours une place dans la cantine à coté de toi , moi et Midoriya sommes tes amis pourtant , mais tu as l'air de te soucier plus des points de pressions de Momo que des nôtres Abruti .

-C'est une fille, ce n'est pas la même chose !

-JUSTEMENT C'EST UNE FILLE, et c'est la seule « fille » avec qui tu te comportes comme ça idiot, t'arrive toujours pas à percuter ?

-On est voisins de table, de pallier aussi, et on fait souvent équipe ensemble, c'est normal que ce soit avec elle que j'ai le plus d'affinités .

-Affinités ? il a bien dit affinité Deku j'ai pas mal entendu .

Midoriya hocha énergiquement la tête, avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air de confirmer.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'expression « et plus, si affinités » double-face ?

-Si mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans…

-PARCEQUE CONNARD, S'IL Y A DE L'AFFINITÉ, ET DANS VOTRE CAS IL YA PLUS, YA MOYEN DE DÉVELOPPER CA CONCRÈTEMENT !

-Tu n'as rien à perdre Shouto , dit Midoriya avec une voix apaisante et légèrement craintive de la réaction de Bakugo , tu l'invites à un tête à tête , et advienne que pourra .

-Portes tes couilles abruti, et demande lui, on voit bien qu'elle n'attend que ça .

-C'est …vrai ? dit Shouto qui , soudainement , semblait intéressé par ce que lui disaient les garçons .

-Oui … lui répondis Izuku , ça aussi , tout le monde l'a vu , appart toi bien entendu .

-Je n'ai rien Remarqué d'inhabituel dans nos rapports pourtant .

-Non tu es bien trop occupé à t'imaginer l'épouser pour voir quoique ce soit .

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne me projette pas aussi loin quand même..

Shouto s'interrompit en voyant les yeux malicieux et satisfaits que lui jetaient ses deux compères, il a pensé à voix haute et le lapsus était plus que révélateur , sa stratégie de déni ne pouvait plus fonctionner désormais , mais il se voyait mal inviter Yaoyoruzu maintenant , il était trop tôt , il n'était pas prêt , et le jour de la saint valentin en plus , bonjour le cliché , et d'un autre côté , il ne voulait absolument pas passer pour un trouillard devant Bakugo , Izuku , encore , il pouvait compatir mais Bakugo …la honte , il était face au mur et c'était peu de le dire .

-Bon d'accord , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel , j'avoue , j'ai peut-être un petit quelques chose pour Yaoyoruzu , mais je vais quand même attendre la fin du trimestre pour lui demander , vous savez comment elle est ..

-Qu'elle est trop absorbée par ses études et que tu aimerais l'inviter quand les examens seront finis ? tu te fous de ma gueule ? tu ne vas pas nous avoir avec cette excuse bidon si il n'était pas minuit je t'aurais déjà trainé jusqu'au pas de sa porte pour que tu lui demande t'as du bol .

-Todoroki-san , tu n'as qu'à lui laisser un petit mot avec un petit cadeau dans son casier demain pour commencer , les filles aiment beaucoup ce genre d'attention , lui dit izuku en essayant de calmer l'ambiance électrique qui venait de s'installer entre les deux jeune homme .

-C'est pas compliqué double face, TOI AIMER MOMO , MOMO AIMER TOI , TOI ENVOYER MESSAGE A MOMO POUR LUI DIRE POINT BAAARRE .

-Quelqu'un veut m'envoyer un message ?

Momo venait d'entrer dans la salle commune en pyjama et en se frottant les yeux, elle venait visiblement de se faire réveiller par la discussion animée des garçons.

A la vision de la demoiselle s'avançant vers eux, Bakugo et Midoriya lui adressaient un sourire mi gêné mi- victorieux, Shouto repris une position « normale » sur le canapé et fi mine d'observer la lune à travers la baie vitré de la salle commune.

-Oui ! Shouto , et pas que t'envoyer un message lui répondit Bakugo

-Oh, c'est pour le cours de littérature ? je te le passerais demain ! dit Momo prise d'un soudain enthousiasme .

-Nooon , Pas ce genre de Message Momo , et pas que des messages d'ailleurs , lui dit -il en jetant un regard coquin à Shouto .

Momo était complètement désarçonné, si elle ne connaissait pas la nature des rapports entre les garçons elle aurait pensé que Shouto et Bakugo était un couple et qu'il lui proposait un plan à trois, quelle horreur !

-BAKUGO CASSE TOI !

-J'y vais j'y vais , mais je te préviens, soit un homme ou je t'obligerais à l'être double face , lui dit –il en repartant vers les dortoirs , trainant un Izuku presque inquiet de le laisser seul avec Yaoyoruzu .

Le silence s'installât une minute, Shouto Souffla un bon coup, et regarda Momo qui le dévisageait interloqué, il tapota de sa main la place à côté de lui, pour qu'elle y prenne place.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelques choses ? rien de grave ? lui demanda t – elle inquiète

-Non non ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste …. Je voulais te demander que l'on prenne un peu de temps pour nous, enfin si tu es d'accord .

-Oh ! je vois, donc il est primordial d'avoir un temps de repos suffisant pour avoir des résultats optimaux, d'accord je vais me reposer une heure ou deux de plus par journée c'est un bon conseil Todoroki-san .

-Euuh , non enfin si mais je ne te parle pas de ce genre de passe-temps , je te parle de Nous , toi et moi , que l'on prenne du temps pour nous .

-Aaah autant que partenaires d'entrainement, j'adorerais !

Shouto Porta Sa main à son visage, Soit il était vraiment un cas désespéré, soit Momo était très lente à la détente ou elle le faisais exprès.

-Non, Momo, non. Pas autant que partenaires d'entrainement, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'aimerais t'inviter, à un rendez-vous, juste toi et moi. En tête à tête, Tu comprends ?

\- Un rendez-vous ? Comme un … couple ? Lui dit-elle visiblement sonné par son invitation .

\- c'est l'idée …. Oui, dans cette optique là, enfin je l'espère .

\- Et … Pourquoi moi ? Lui dit-elle en le regardant la main sur la mâchoire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à décrocher de surprise.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup, non, parce que tu me plait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, et que j'aimerais que l'on se connaisse mieux et peut être commencer quelque chose..

\- Embrasse-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi, je suis sur je que rêves ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas plaire à Todoroki-sahum

Elle fut interrompu par la pression des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes, elle pouvait sentir ses mèches lui chatouiller les joues, son parfum lui titiller les narines, oui c'est bien Shouto qui l'embrassait, elle ne rêvait pas.

Il se décolla d'elle et la regarda avec un petit sourire malicieux. ( qu'elle ne pensait pas Shouto capable d'émettre un jour d'ailleurs ) .

Momo était rouge pivoine, elle venait de demander sans aucune pudeur à todoroki de l'embrasser pensant que c'était un rêve, et le pire c'est qu'il s'était exécuté, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Bon dit-il en se levant, disons demain, à 19 h je viens te prendre de ta chambre, et cette fois ci je te promets de t'embrasser que quand je l'aurais mérité d'accord ?

Momo hocha doucement la tête, toujours pas remise de ses émotions, la voyant figée comme une pierre comme ça, Shouto se pencha et la porta sur son dos, une fois arrivé à sa porte il la confia à une Jirou qui, à cette vision , devint aussi raide que son amie .

Shouto reparti dans ses dortoir un sourire collé au visage, Enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à construire quelques chose avec elle.

\- Tu vois c'était pas si difficile Idiot, mais il faut que je te donnes des cours pour embrasser aussi ma parole, c'était pas jolie jolie à voir ton baiser double face .

La voix moqueuse de bakugo derrière lui le fit sourire, cet enfoiré n'en ratait pas une pour le narguer mais pour l'instant il n'avait d'une chose à lui dire :

\- Merci.

 **Fin.**


End file.
